Mario Kart DS
Mario Kart DS is a racing game all ages could enjoy. It incorporates racing with everyone's favorite Mario characters; what's not to love? Released in November 2005 for the Nintendo DS, this was the first game that used the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. This enabled people to play with everyone from around the world, and also playing with friends via friend codes. This game does support Download Play, if only 1 game cartridge is possessed. Download play also unlocks a special character Shy Guy. Something great about single player in Grand Prix mode, is that with each cup and class you beat, another character is unlocked. In total, there are 12 characters. One notable character is R.O.B.. that some of you may remember from the original NES. When you finish the Grand Prix is finished you can play with every character in every kart. If you play time trials in single player you can unlock a Staff Ghost if you get a fast enough time. There is also missions you can do, that are just a fun way to pass time. If you get a star ranking on every single mission, you unlock the 7th set of missions. Playable Characters Unlockable Characters: Items There are several items in this game, which are typically used to help you get an advantage, or to hinder others. *'Mushroom': Mushrooms are used to give you a short speed boost, which can be very useful in taking shortcuts across rough ground (Which would normally slow you down dramatically) or simply to pass someone. In balloon battle mode, you can steal balloons from others if you have only one or two remaining, if you manage to hit someone while your speed is boosted. They also come in sets of three. *'Golden Mushroom': Like a mushroom, you are given a temporary speed boost, but with a golden mushroom, you can use the boost as many times as you want for a limited period of time. *'Banana Peel': A player can set these on the course, or throw them in front of themselves. Either way, if someone runs into it, they'll spin out and, in battle mode, lose a balloon or shine sprite (Depending on which battle mode you're playing) *'Multiple Banana Peels': This allows the player to have a trail of banana peels trailing them, which the player can then chose to either set individually, or use to block red or green shells, which others can shoot at you. *'Fake Item Box': A stationary object, resembling an item box, but, when hit, will cause the one who hit it to spin out, and will be unable to move for a short amount of time. Hitting these can be easily avoided if one knows the course well, or if the player pays close attention to the map on the bottom screen. *'Red Shell': This shell can either bet set behind you, or shot toward the person nearest in front of you. This shell will track it's target, but is not particularly intelligent. On occasion, it will attempt to pass through walls, which cannot be done. Also, it will NOT bounce off walls. *'Green Shell': Like the red shell, this shell can be set behind you, or shot to the front of you. Unlike the red shell, however, this shell will not track it's target, but it will bounce several times, given that it doesn't hit someone before hand. *'Red/Green shell trios': Three red or green shells will orbit the player, blocking most attacks. But, one can chose to shoot these shells toward others, and they will act the same as the single form of either coloured shell. *'Spiky Blue Shell': A shell, which, unlike the red and green shells, doesn't slide along the ground, but files. When used it immediately takes the quickest route toward whoever is in first place in the current race, causing them to spin out and be temporarily immobile for several seconds, which can completely change the outcome of a race if used at the correct time. But, if the player uses it while he/she is in first place, the shell will come back and hit them. This is a fairly rare item, but when you get it, it is a great help. *'Blooper': An item new to the Mario Kart series, this item causes a blooper to appear on the top screen of everyone who is ahead of you, and shoot ink, obstructing their view. Although, an experienced player is hardly effected by such a minor inconvenience, the Computer-Controlled players seem to suffer a lot from bloopers, as they slow down and make very erratic movements, causing them to be passed by just about anyone. *'Bomb-omb': Bomb-ombs can be thrown far ahead of the player, or set down behind the player, but either way, the Bomb-omb can be deadly. And player unlucky enough to strike the bomb-omb, or be within a certain area when it explodes, will be taken out of commission for a time almost rivaling that of the flying blue shell. *'Boo': This item makes the player temporarily invulnerable to all items, and to rough ground (Which would normally slow you down) and, attempts to steal another players item. *'Starman': Gives temporary immunity to all items, rough terrain, and gives you a small, but noticeable speed boost. Also, anyone they touch will be temporarily stopped, as they get tumbled over. *'Bullet Bill': Temporarily transforms the player into a bullet bill, during which time, they get a speed boost, and are put in a sort of "Auto-Pilot" mode, in which the player is no longer required to do anything until the effect wears off. The bullet will travel the course perfectly, knocking aside anyone who is unlucky enough to be in the way. *'Lightning': This item is used to shrink all players who are ahead of you in the race, along with forcing them to drop their held item on to the course. While shrunk, players move at half their normal speed. The effect of this Lightning bolt wears off in order of place (1st, 2nd, 3rd, etc.) with the player in first having the effect wear off last. Obstacles The Mario Kart series has had many obstacles in almost every course, and that also includes Mario Kart DS. Here is a list of all the obstacles that you will encounter. *'Boxes': You'll find wooden boxes throughout the game. Once you crash into a box, it will explode, making you stop, plus, sometimes an item will come out of one once you crash into it. *'Cheep-Cheep': Cheep-Cheeps are swimming around in the water, so its easy to dodge them since you usually don't have to go there. *'Crab': You will finds crabs on Cheep Cheep Beach, if you run into one, you will suddenly start to spin around for a couple of seconds. This could tragically put you in last place on the account that there near the end of the level. *'Monty Mole': You will find Monty Moles on multiple courses such as Peach's Courtyard. YOu will see small holes in the ground, sometimes, Monty Moles will pop out of the holes and try to spin you out. *'Piranha Plant': Piranha Plant's will appear in a couple of courses. They will pop out of there pipe, then try to spit out fire balls at you. *'Pokey': You'll find Pokies on the Dry Dry Desert stage. They will be swaying back and forth in one spot. If you crash into one, you'll fly in the air and come back down to the ground, putting off a few seconds of the racing time. *'Rocky Rench': You'll find Rocky Renches on the Airship stage. On this stage, the moles will pop out of the sewers on the ship. Though they don't throw renches at you like they do in Super Mario Bros 3, you can still be harmed if you run into them. Nitro Grand Prix Courses The following courses are made for this game. Mushroom Cup *Figure-8 Circuit - A simple track in the shape of an eight. *Yoshi Falls - A circle track with three waterfalls. *Cheep Cheep Beach - A big track with an ocean and sandy beaches. *Luigi's Mansion - A big track with a mansion that you go through and a muddy swamp. Flower Cup *Desert Hills - A desert with a sun that spews fireballs at you and Pokeys that try to hurt you. *Delfino Square - A big course in a town with multiple short-cuts and plenty of secrets. *Waluigi Pinball - A pinball machine with giant pinballs and other pinball machine parts. *Shroom Ridge - A big course in a valley with cars that will sometimes smash you. Star Cup *DK Pass - A snowy mountain with huge snow-balls that will slam through you. *Tick-Tock Clock - A Super Mario 64 themed course inside a huge clock. *Mario Circuit - A big course with Goombas, Piranha Plants, and tons of curves. This course also has Princess Peach's Castle in the middle as well. *Airship Fortress - A Super Mario Bros. 3 inspired course where you drive through an Airship as you shoot through cannons and get past Bullet Bills, Rocky Renches, and Fire. Special Cup *Wario Stadium - A course that resembles a dirt-bike track with plenty of turns and jumps. *Peach Gardens - A big garden course next to Peach's Castle with hundreds of flowsers and a few Chain-Chomps. *Bowser's Castle - A huge course that takes place in Bowser's Castle with tons of Obsticles. *Rainbow Road - A big course with the first ever Loop in any Mario Kart game. Retro Grand Prix Courses The following courses are selected tracks from every console Mario Kart game. Shell Cup *Mario Circuit 1 (SNES) - A very small course with pipes that can get in the way. *Moo Moo Farm (N64) - A farm with Monty Moles that will pop out of the ground. *Peach Circuit (GBA) - A course with tons of turns and Peach's Castle in the background. *Luigi Circuit (GCN) - A course in the shape of an Eight with one Chain Chomp. Banana Cup *Donut Plains 1 (SNES) - A jungle with a huge lake in the middle. *Frappe Snowland (N64) - A snowy course with huge ice-sculptures of Mario and Yoshi. *Bowser Castle 2 (GBA) - A course that takes place in Bowser's Castle with many lava pits. *Baby Park (GCN) - The smallest Mario Kart course. Leaf Cup *Koopa Beach 2 (SNES) - A small island course with a few Cheep Cheeps. *Choco Mountain (N64) - A huge course within the Mountains with falling rocks. *Luigi Circuit (GBA) - A rainy course with puddles that will make you go out of control if you run over them. *Mushroom Bridge (GCN) - A small town with a huge bridge. Lightning Cup *Choco Island 2 (SNES) - A muddy course with Piranha Plants. *Banshee Boardwalk (N64) - A big and dark boardwalk. *Sky Garden (GBA) - A course that takes place up in the sky. *Yoshi Circuit (GCN) - A huge course in the shape of Yoshi. Wifi Mario Kart DS is the first game to use Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection along with Tony Hawk's American S8land. Once you press the Wifi icon in the game, you will be brought to a area where you can select if you want to race against people in your country, around the world, with friends, or with rivals. Once you do you will be able to chose a course, and which ever one with the most votes will be the one you play on. If the number of votes are equal, then it will pick randomly on the selected courses. Courses over Wifi Nitro Grand Prix *Figure 8 Circuit *Yoshi Falls *Cheep Cheep Beach *Luigi's Mansion *Desert Hills *Delfino Square *DK Pass *Mario Circuit *Wario Stadium *Rainbow Road Retro Grand Prix *Mario Circuit 1 *Moo Moo Farm *Peach Circuit *Luigi Circuit *Frappe Snowland *Baby Park *Choco Mountain *Choco Island 2 *Sky Garden *Yoshi Circuit Critic Reivews *Gamerankings - 93% *Gamespot - 9.2/10 *IGN - 9.5/10 *Joystiq - 9.0/10 *Nintendo Power - 9.0/10 Screenshots Gallery Image:MKDS1.jpg Image:MKDS2.jpg Image:MKDS3.jpg Image:MKDS4.jpg Image:MKDS5.jpg Image:MKDS6.jpg Image:MKDS7.jpg Image:MKDS8.jpg See Also *Snaking *Super Mario Kart *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Kart Super Circuit *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Mario Kart Series Category: Major Nintendo Games Category: Mario Games Category: Yoshi Games Category: Wario Games Category: Donkey Kong Games Category: DS Games Category: Wifi Games Category: Past featured articles